Why this Kolaveri: the story of the lovely legumee (curryshotgg)
by gatordonosaurussexopotomus
Summary: This is a beautiful love story about the struggle of Graves and Thresh falling in love. As well as Rengar on looking with jealousy


After a long, hard night of solo queue, Legumee summoned his duo partner in a video game, to drive nine hours, from the sanctuary of San Diego to the shithole of Reno, Nevada. Chocopie, also referred to as Daniel throughout the story, was apprehensive about meeting an internet friend, considering it as a death sentence. Daniel brought over some KBBQ, but Legumee's meat was more appetizing, the curry that Daniel was craving so much. Chocopie thought he was coming to visit a master, but the night was going to be a diamond on diamond kind of night. Legumee was sick with skittles, but Chocopie brought some pie from the Cheesecake factory to make him all fulled up, but not completely full, Legumee wanted more. Chocopie asked Legumee if he wanted to have a cigar, but the Graves main can't smoke anymore. Curryshot quickly drew out his large, juicy, skittles invested dick. Daniel, being the twinkie that he is, couldn't wait to become double stuffed soon. (hue hue hue). Daniel was thrown onto the bed by Legumee's true grit and Legumee followed it up by jumping on Chocopie with a death leap (bet you didn't know thresh's second q had it's own name, the more you know). The two began sensually kissing. Daniel was in a playful mood, after Legumee's fondling inquired if "they taught manners like that in India." This is particularly interesting because Legumee hasn't actually lived in India so the inquiry is irrelevant, if not a little insulting. Daniel wanted to try to use new, cute nicknames on his frequent lover. Chocopie whispered into Legumee's ear "I love you timbo." To which Legumee proclaimed "Timbo, NO TIMBO!" Legumee was considering pulling out of the encounter, but Chocopie was looking bootiful tonight. Chocopie was on his back, spread eagled, but Legumee was looking for something else. "No pussy" Legumee sensually muttered. "I don't want any of your one pound phish tonight, I'm here for something else." Legumee flipped Chocopie over like the bitch that Daniel is and thrust his curry into Daniel's dark passage. Daniel was having second thought, believing that it could lead to his damnation, but it didn't matter, the devil himself, timbo, was collecting two souls tonight in this dominion. Chocopie wanted some privacy, so they restrict their fuck space to a box. As Legumee and Chocopie were reaching climax, the power of the Tunak was building up inside of him. Legumee demanded Chocopie would moan his designated phrase. "I'm a twinkie bitch, I'm a twinkie bitch" Chocopie was repeating this exceedingly frequently, his legs were noticeably shaking, Legumee knew Choopie was edging, so Legumee had to stop twitching around and become a partner. Legumee was preparing to drop his load, his soup song. As the buckshot, the curryshot exploded out of Roh's soft, shitty body, finally giving Chocopie the creampie he so hardly deserved, he screamed "GG" But there was a noise coming up the stairs, Legumee tried to through down his smoke screen, but his magic was too late. Kimii-chan entered the door "You got a letter from Himmlerdinger it was about modding…Oh MY GOD" Legumee's cheeks turned red, how could he explain this to his beard, that he is infact gay. Chocopie was not his true love, Daniel was merely a side bitch, Khoi was busy today and Curry was horny and needed options. At this point, Kimmee was crying hysterically, but there was a rustle coming from the bathroom. The sexual encounter was witnessed by another, a savage battle roar was let out by the unseen predator, Akaadian. Akaadian was always jelous, for he was a monster cat, always wanted some of that curry body. After everything kim had done for him, Legumee had to break up with his girlfriend, the girl who revealed herself to be Mogalynn. He was embarrassed, sitting there covered in his own cum and Daniel's shit, since Chocopie can't hold it in since he is a piece of sheet. Not only had Legumee decided Chocopie wasn't his true lover, he had not only disappointed Kim, but his grateful onlooker Akaadian. Curryshot now has to move out of his Runeterra apartment complex and find his true place in life, even though his heart is gravely injured.

ThE eND

Watch twitch . tv /legumee for more great material like this


End file.
